


The Cat Cradled

by Tigre5s



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Catwoman finds herself in a bind courtesy of Batman. The game of cat and bat continues...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few fics I'm writing where Batman and Catwoman have a number of "ambush-style" encounters. Each trying to one up the other. I'm new to this so feed back is appreciated. Enjoy. 
> 
> -Tigre5s

I was lying on the roof of my latest target, ogling my recently liberated items, when I was suddenly blinded by smoke. My head swam from the chemical now surrounding me and filling my lungs. I knew I was in trouble when I saw the blurred winged figure gliding towards me as the knockout gas took hold.

When I awoke I found myself suspended vertically by my shoulders in mid air. From somewhere above me a wide thick strap descended and ran under my right shoulder, across my back, then forward and over my left shoulder ascending back to whatever was holding me aloft. The light overhead was too bright to see what I was hanging from. I looked down to see how far I’d have to fall when I got free. I saw that I wasn’t far off the ground at all. 2 or 3 feet at the most. In fact my feet could just barely touched the ground. That is if my legs weren’t tied into a kneeling position that caused my thighs to sit wide open. I could see that my calves were bound to my thighs. I could also see that the seat of my cat suit was cut open. Exposing my pretty pink pussy to the night air. I tried closing my legs but couldn’t. There was something behind me holding them open. I tried to move my hands but my ankles moved with them causing me to arch forward which was counterproductive at best to my goal. As I arched I felt thinner ribbons of material sort of lacing my arms together behind me. Every few inches I could make out some I kind of knot down the space between my arms. The pattern reminded me vaguely of a cat’s cradle. I struggled to get free before my captors returned. It was during my first attempt at this that I felt a large soft but firm hand cup my bare vagina.

I flinched and squirmed trying to remember how I got here, what happened to Batman and figure out how I was going to escape. The hand gave my pussy a firm squeeze then ran a finger around my clitoris eliciting a moan. I was angry at my body for betraying me like this. How dare it take pleasure from the hand of a total strangers unsolicited molestation's. But the circling continued, slowly, deliberately and I bucked and moaned like a cat in heat. I could hear my wetness growing as his fingers began making obscene sounds when he moved through my folds. Where was Batman when you needed him?

I heard a low chuckle as he slipped 2 fingers into my soaking wet cat-box. It pulsed around his fingers and he stroked my g-spot exactly like Batman did during our rendezvous. At this rate I wasn’t sure I wanted to be saved. A gloved hand reached around me then and palmed my breast over my catsuit. A very distinct gloved hand that was now massaging and pinching my nipples through the thin leather. Sculpted armor pressed into my back as this person wedged me against him to keep me from squirm away from his touch. I realized then that this was Batman. That cowled coward had me strung up and defenseless for his own sexual satisfaction. 

I hissed in half anger and half pleasure. He is not the initiator of these encounters. I am. I pounce, he acquiesces…eventually. This is not how the game is played. This is not how MY game is played. Though kudos to him for managing to change the rules. Nevertheless, how could I let this happen. How have I come to be bound and fingered by him. I don’t know if I’m impressed or enraged. Rage wins for the moment. I struggle against my restraints but it is fruitless. He lets me go and removes his fingers from my core but that was certainly not as a result of anything I did. Nothing hurts but I am very much immobile. Of course the clandestine boy scout was an exceptional and creative nawashi.

“Don’t be upset,” he all but purrs into my ear. I can hear the smug bastards smirk in his voice. “You like it. I can tell.” He presses against my back and grabs my right thigh. I can see his bare hand moving toward my vagina. I hate that the sight of it makes me clench with anticipation. He circles my clit again and runs his fingers down through my folds repeatedly so I hear the wet sounds they make when moved. He seats 2 fingers inside me again and finger-fucks me in a way that grinds his palm into my clit and makes squishy wet noises to prove his point.

“Fuck you.” I meant to say it angrily but I’m sure I just sounded like a petulant child. Especially since my hips were involuntarily humping his hand. Abruptly he pulls out of my snatch, grabs one side of the strap I’m suspended by and whips me around to face him. He grabs my hips firmly with both hands and grinds his still armored cock into my mound. The pleasure/pain is intoxicating but I manage to hold back my moans. I won’t give him the satisfaction.

He smirks,”You can’t keep quiet forever.” I glare back at him defiantly. He studies my expression and I can see the wheels in his cowled head turning. Still holding my hips he backs away pulling me with him until I’m hanging at an angle that sets my pussy at eye level for him. I look down my body into his eyes and smirk.

Not a wise decision.

I am even more defenseless in this position because I am only supported by his hands on my ass and the shoulder strap. Despite this fact I am undaunted. He does not scare me and I doubt that he will go through with this. A little finger play is nothing but he can’t possibly mean to use his mouth. I stare at him, daring him.

For future references, one should never call the caped crusader’s bluff.

He flicks his tongue over the hood of my clit. I shudder from pleasure and shock. He smirks wider and slips his arms through the space between my feet and my ass. Then hooks his arms around my hips. With his gloved hand he spreads open my labia and inhales deeply. The act is too personal and I can feel my blush spreading all the way down there. He takes another lick right over my clitoris and I yelp and struggle. The sensation, the vulnerability being far too much all at once. He leans back still holding onto my hips. The bindings around my arms grow tighter from the tension and my shoulders ache a bit now that the strap is supporting me and his added angular weight. I look to my right and realize he must be dangling precariously over the edge of the building. I look back at him, our eyes lock and he smirks again confirming my thoughts. Then without warning he sucks my swollen clit into his mouth and begins an agonizingly blissful pattern with his tongue.

Clockwise, across, clockwise, down, clockwise, across, clockwise, up.

The nose of his cowl tapping the top of my mound as he worked, marking every valley of his clockwise strokes. Was there nothing he could do without masterful accuracy. My thoughts turned to mush, my head now swimming with lust.

Despite my restraints I try to push harder into his mouth but he just pulls away a little further chuckling at my frustration.

“Son of a bitch!!” I cry out in annoyance at his laughter and that earns me a good hard nip on the labia majora and a low growl that sends tremors up my spine. I don’t know what I did for him to bite me like that but I start to forget I care as soon as he continues to suck and lap at my clitoris and labia like a cat at a bowl of milk.

It’s driving me crazy and my throat is growing dry from panting. He sucks a bit harder and dips his tongue into my den. His guttural moan sounds feral and wild. Then I realized that sound was me. I’m embarrassed and yet desperate. Our eyes meet again and I can feel him smirk between my thighs. I should be indignant but he slips those 2 wonderful fingers into me again and my moans become endless. His rhythm is consistent and firm, yet another testament to that old adage ‘slow and steady’. He knows I’m close even though I fight it. He growls low at my resistance then nips hard at my hood this time and sucks it before he swallows my engorged clit again and picks up his pace. I want to fight the oncoming bliss. To not express the elation and ecstasy threatening to overwhelm me but in the face of his determination I simply can’t. My climax crashes over me so suddenly in wave after wave of joy I barely notice that I’m gushing fluid all over his face and hand. He takes a few more licks, stands up straight and drops me. I swing away from him. A convulsing human pendulum made of lust and shame.

His chin glints in the moonlight and for a moment I wonder what cleft is wetter. The thought makes my quim shiver and clench again. I look down and realize the bat has unsheathed himself.

‘So that’s how you use the bathroom?’ I quip. He is not amused.

I notice the shine of pre-cum at his tip and the hunger is instant. I want to suck him. I want to be free so I can regain my rightful place as predator. I huffed in agitation at my plight. He must have read my expression because the next words to come out of that soaking wet mouth were, “No no kitty. Tonight I’m in charge.” With that he turned me away from him and I lamented the loss of the view until I was impaled savagely by the bat-a-ram. I inhaled sharply and moaned/screamed as my swollen snatch adjusted to his girth. He didn’t give me much time though.

“So tight. You really are my pussy cat aren’t you?” He had barely said the last word before he sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed again and the pain threw me for my second orgasm. He continued to bite hard and as he did he started drilling into me from behind like a man possessed. All I could do was hold on and hope he didn’t push my uterus into my stomach with his brutal thrusts. His grip on my hips was almost bruising. I screamed long and loud and tried to bear the punishment. For a while I was sure everyone on the street below could hear my screams but if they did, no one came to see what was going on. Gothamites at their finest.

I felt something warm trickle down my chest then I saw on my breast a bright red rivulet. His bite was drawing blood. This excited and frightened me which caused me to clench more and he in turned pumped into me harder and faster. He was already working at a furious pace I didn’t think faster or harder was even possible. You would think I knew better by now than to underestimate Batman. I had already climaxed twice since he entered me and now a 3rd was quickly mounting. As it crashed over me I finally felt him explode. I thought I would burst with how much semen he was pouring into me for what seemed like minutes. When he dislodged his cock from me I felt exhausted. My body hung limp on the strap and I swayed back and forth. I would have been lulled to sleep if my circulation wasn’t causing those tingles that happen when your foot falls asleep.

Now tucked away and decent he picked up my bag of loot. “You look tired. I’ll put this back for you.” He said. He started to walk away then paused, “Hang out for a bit. I’ll be back.” I looked up to protest but he was already gone. Leaving me, for the moment at least, hanging, exposed, dripping wet and never feeling more alive.


End file.
